1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device and a control method of providing an on/off state of wireless network system offering wireless communication to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer applications include developments in network technology, such as the Internet. In particular, portable computers such a laptop computer, a PDA, a tablet computer, etc., are being developed to include a wireless network system offering wireless Internet access using a wireless LAN. Thus, wireless access to the Internet provides users with more freedom and mobility.
To support such a wireless network system, various international standards define wireless LAN communication. The IEEE 802.11a/b/g is the most well known international standard. The wireless LAN according to the IEEE 802.11a/b/g adapts a high radio frequency between 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz.
However, this high radio frequency may interfere other electronic equipment causing malfunction or damage to other electronic equipments. Thus, installing or using a wireless network communication system through the wireless LAN is prohibited certain areas, such as an aviation industry, a hospital, a laboratory, etc., where operation of the electronic equipment has to be more accurate than any other places otherwise it might cause a critical problem.
For example, the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration) suggests that all of portable electronic equipments using the wireless LAN should have a function to turn on/off the wireless LAN.
Accordingly, manufacturers of the portable electronic equipment using the wireless LAN install an on/off button or a function key on the portable electronics equipments to turn on/off the wireless LAN.
However, if a user purposely or unknowingly turns off the wireless LAN function, the user might think that the wireless LAN of the electronic equipment is malfunctioning if the user is not aware of the wireless network communication.
Most complaints related to the wireless LAN involve the wireless LAN being turned off and the user trying to use the wireless LAN without turning it on.